How The Debbie Stole Christmas
by Empv
Summary: It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring ..not even -Debbie and her crew doing another heist!
1. Chapter 1:It’s The Season To Steal Again

It had been months since the heist at the Met Gala. Debbie and everybody else who had been involved in the heist had moved on. Nobody could track them down. Everybody had moved on except for Debbie. It ais December which means Debbie's least favorite holiday is coming up...Christmas! Debbie hated Christmas as a kid, and, still didn't like it as an adult. If you have a dead brother, that's a criminal, then you definitely hated Christmas~

Walking down the streets,she ignored the spread of Christmas cheer, there was a fat lady who happily gave her a Rudolph ballon,

"I have no soul have a nice day.", she said friendly.

"I don't have one either.", growled Debbie as she let go of the ballon then walks away. All she had to get home as soon as possible. At her old hideout place as possible away from the cheerful stuff that they called Christmas.

At The Hideout~

After slamming the door shut, Debbie took a look across the room. There were so many good memories she had while planned the heist at the Met Gala,

"What to do on holiday cheer?."

She looked at her phone That's she left on the black couch that she was sitting on "Maybe I should call them.",She said.

She still had their phone numbers,to keep in touch. Even Daphne's phone number! Daphne was happy that she had new "friends" like them after the heist. So she picked up the phone to call them, maybe, invite them over for some hot chocolate who knows maybe probably start a plan for another heist ...

As everybody who had been part of the heist came, there was a lot going on Daphne was being overly excited that she is spending time with her new "besties". She wore a little Santa hat while everyone is staring at her,

"Daphne, cut it out already.",growled Debbie.

"Sorry.",whimpered Daphne as she giggled and walked away.

Amita and Constance, who were silent to what they just saw, turned back to talking to each other,

"So Amita, hows it going in Paris with you with that writer guy,him.. hm?",asked Constance.

She wanted to know details on Amita's new boyfriend,

"Well, everything is alright. I got engaged to him.",said Amita happily with a big smile on her face.

"Oh ,how nice..can I be your bridesmaid?" ,asked Constance curiously.

Amita responded with a big laugh,

"Of course you can.",said Amita, Nineball on the other hand

She watched the whole thing and shook her head, "Ugh girls and their weddings." She thought Debbie, also, heard and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I called you girls in because we are doing another heist.",announced Debbie.

Tammy did a spittake on Lou to what she just heard,

"Again!?",she shouted nervously. Debbie had no word how to respond to what Tammy just did and nod,

"Yes again.",said Debbie as she walked off with Lou following her while everyone else stays silent.


	2. Chapter 2:You Cant Be Serious

When Debbie was in the living room, she was staring off blankly at something until the door behind her opened and shut. It was Lou walking in,

"Debbie, you can't be serious!?",she shouted as the door shut behind her.

Debbie turned around to face Lou. She still looked so blank.

"I am Lou..when was the last time I joked?",said Debbie making Lou go silent.

"I thought so.",said Debbie.

She pulled on a slight smirk, making Lou roll her eyes.

"But, Debbie, they are going to find out that we were the ones responsible for the diamond necklace heist at the Met Gala! Some of these women are starting their own lines.",explained Lou.

Debbie was still quiet.

"Like Amita is now engaged.Constance has a YouTube channel, and, Daphne is a movie director. Tammy is a social worker, Rose is a designer at a clothing store and Nineball is doing...whatever she is doing. What will happen to them if someone finds out? What do you think will happen to me, Debbie!? I'm scared!", wailed Lou.

"Don't worry Lou! I will think of something. I'm team leader after all.",said Debbie softly.

She put her hands on Lou's shoulders and stared into her eyes.

What both Lou and Debbie didn't realize was that Constance was trying to listen in. The sound of their voices echoed into the cup that Constance had pressed against the wall.

The other girls crowded around her.

"What are you doing Constance?", asked Daphne,

She walked into the room with another cup of hot chocolate.

"Oh just listening into Debbie and Lou's conversation."said Constance.

"Ohhh, I wanna try!",said Daphne excitedly. She lowered her head down to listen.

"Oh brother.", grunted Nineball in the background.

She hated when the girls around her got to do all these girly games.

Daphne and Constance were still listening in.

"II will think of something Lou, don't worry.", said Debbie behind the door.

"Well you better think of something, because it is your fault for putting us in danger!",shouted Lou.

"Lou, I never brought anybody to the point of danger you know that.",said Debbie softly. "Maybe you right. Sorry for yelling at you,Debbie.",said Lou.

"No problem,Lou.",said Debbie.

Debbie and Lou stepped out of the door, making everybody around them act perfectly normal. They pretended they didn't heard anything.

"We start planning next week. Christmas is coming",said Debbie.

Both she and Lou walked away while everyone stayed very silent.


	3. Chapter 3:Amita’s Fiance

It was a late night in Paris when Amita finally arrived back home at her and her fiancée's apartment,

"I'm home!",she shouted out.

She walked into the room, her fiancé Rickey saw her arrive.

"Hey babe.",he said.

He kissed her on the check,

"Hey Rick.", said Amita happily.

She was going to kiss him back but Rickey stopped her.

"Wait, I wanna show you something.",he said sweetly.

He walked off to show Amita something. All that Amita did was stand and wait until her fiancée came back towards her with an IPad in one hand.

"I found this website which shows you great options on places for our wedding day.",said Rickey happily.

"That's nice Rick, but, I need to go next week.", said Amita.

"Why?",asked Rickey.

"Because I got stuff to do.", answered Amita.

"Come on Amita, you always say that just ignore all of that and let's focus on planning our wedding.",said Rickey annoyed.

"I know but I need to go next week.",said Amita.

"But lets plan our wedding first- before- you need to go right?",asked Rickey.

"Rickey, our wedding can wait! We are engaged?", said Amita.

"I know but it feels like forever on waiting. I want to get married to you, I want to be with you,I want to have children with you! I want to grow old together with you! I want that to all start when we get married." said Rickey.

"I know Rick, but ,we have to wait.",said Amita softly.

She puts her hands on his shoulders.

"Let's wait ,but ,right now I got stuff to do next week.",said Amita.

She walked away to her room while Rickey watches her go.

"Okay.",he said.

He sat down on the couch facepalming into his forehead as he looked over "What if she doesn't want to get married?" He thought.


	4. Chapter 4:We’re Taking A Boat

When next week came,all the women came to the hideout.

They were told by Debbie,"Take a seat make yourself comfy."

All the women listened to her. They took their seats, turning their heads towards Debbie, "Girls...we're taking a boat."

Everyone was silent well except for Constance.

"Woah..woah.. Debbie, I get sea sick when I'm on a boat!",she shouted.

"We have no choice, we're taking a boat because there is no way for us to take another transportation to the North Pole.",said Debbie.

"Fine.", exclaimed Constance.

"Wait! Why are we going to the North Pole?"asked Rose shyly but curiously.

"We're going to hijack Santa! It's going to be the biggest Christmas heist of the year.",said Debbie to Rose.

"Oh.", said Rose,but, she was still confused.

"I'm going to get the boat.",said Debbie as Lou followed her.

On The Boat~

Constance was already feeling seasick, so was Rose. They were trying to find a bucket to throw up in. Meanwhile, Amita was heard her phone ring,

"Oh,no, it could not be..is it?",thought Amita.

She picked up the phone. It was her fiancée texting her wanting to know where she is,

"What's wrong ,Amy?",asked Nineball.

Amita quickly slipped the phone away.

"Nothing.", she quickly said.

"Are you sure? You have a worried look on your face.", asked Nineball.

"Yes, it's just my fiancée.",said Amita worried.

"What about him?",asked Nineball.

She got closer to her.

"Is everything alright?", she asked, "Kinda of, he's getting worried about me.

Ever since I started hanging with you guys, trying to plan our upcoming wedding has not been going on. I had no time for since we have to do our heist and all.",pointed out Amita.

"That's too bad" Says Nineball "You know what I should do?",said Nineball. What?" asked Amita.

"I should tell to do the rest of the wedding planning himself." Says Nineball with a smirk making Amita chuckle "Your right Nineball I'm going to say that to him right now!",said Amita confidently. she put in his number to call him.

"You go, girl" said Nineball.

She watched Amita call him in the front with Debbie and Lou.

Lou was driving the boat all the way to the North Pole while Debbie was watching. The girls behind them are up to "Are we there yet Lou?, Debbie "Don't worry Debbie we are almost there." Says Lou with a smile on her face "Good." Says Debbie.


	5. Chapter 5:Santa’s Workshop

The boat finally stopped at a iceberg that was part of the North Pole. When everybody got out of the boat ,Constance was the first one running, making Debbie turn her head in confusion. Constance was running so fast! It turned out Constance had to puke on the ice!

Everyone turned away as quickly as they could.

"Constance, why can't you do it on the boat!?",yelled out Nineball.

"Well, because Nineball, the boat was moving too fast. I couldn't throw up in the ocean and I couldn't find a bucket.",yelled Constance.

Debbie rolled her eyes as the group continued walking.

While walking, Debbie gave Constance a pat on the back.

"Come on we got to go.", she said.

Constance stopped to get up and follow them.

Later~

The group was behind a small snow hill as the snowflakes landed softly on their hair. They all knew what they were looking at.

"Here we are girls,Santa's workshop..." said Debbie.

"The dungeon of the jolly fat man.", ended Debbie.


	6. Chapter 6:Bait

After taking one look at Santa's workshop, Debbie and her crew had to come up with a plan on how to break in. They circled around each other.

"Alright what's the plan?",asked Constance.

"Alright Constance, first of all, you're going to be a elf.",said Debbie.

Constance sputtered, making gesture, "What.. why me ? Why does it always have to be me!?",yelled Constance.

"You know why...",said Debbie with a smirk.

This made Constance eyes widen, really wide. She realized what Debbie was talking about...she was talking about her height and that it was like a elf's height! Constance almost felt like throwing a fit until Debbie came closer to her touching her nose.

"That's enough, Constance thank you.",said Debbie.

Constance went into a deep silence and watched Debbie telling Rose to go make the elf costume for her. Everyone else was watching as well.Amita was standing very quiet till she heard her phone ring. So not be rude, she quietly snuck away from the group. It was a text-

Rickey:We need a break the engagement.

Amita took a deep sigh to send a reply.

Amita:What do you mean?

Rickey:We really need to break up right now

Amita:Why?

Rickey:I'm done with you.

Amita straightened out her hair. The snow that was falling on her forehead, she felt like she was about to cry. She didn't want anyone to hear her. She was whimpering sadly. Nineball came to see what's going on.Nineball looked at the tears that were dropping on the snow by Amita.

"What happened here?",asked Nineball.

Nineball looked closely to see on what's on Amita's phone. She walked closer next to Amita put her arm around her to calm her down as she cries.


	7. Chapter 7:Get Out There

A few minutes later, after Rose made Constance's disguise, Constance stepped out annoyed on how she looked.

"Come on Constance, it won't be so bad.", offered Debbie.

"Really, I look ridiculous Deb!",yelled Constance.

"She already looks so cute in that disguise! And she's mad!",commented Lou to Debbie.

Debbie nodded her head in agreement, bursting out a laugh! This made Constance's face turn red in anger and made Debbie go,

"Aw does somebody needs a timeout?",asked Debbie.

She leaned down towards Constance,

"Ha ha ha.",Constance laughed sarcastically.

"Veru funny!?! I'm a grown woman.",said Constance.

"Well.. show me that you're a grown woman, you need to get out there.",grunted Debbie as she pushed Constance into the area of Santa's Workshop.


End file.
